warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Cold/Season Six
Season Six THIS SEASON IS FINISHED :) Blurb Just when the problems with Sunny and the Vicious are over, a new problem shows up. With the appearance of Gorse, someone Storm and Shade both thought died, their faced with the choices of helping someone they know, or leaving them to fend for themselves. (note: Every episode seven will be Shade's episode. In first person and all that too c:) Episodes (WARNING: The episode summaries contains SPOILERS for the season!) Episode 1 - Piercing Memories Storm's sick of seeing the cats she thought was dead come back alive. Who was next: Comet? Minnowfur? Reedtail? Dewheart? Was everything going to be a lie? Gorse appears once more with news about what happened the fateful day and the help he needs. Episode 2 - Shadowed Reunions The group decides to help Gorse, and Shade spends more and more time with Gorse himself. The relationship that might have held Brownhare and Shade together slowly withers away, and as the group learns more about Gorse's plan, Storm starts to doubt whether or not she likes this. Episode 3 - Swooping Down It's the first skirmish with the Underground, and Storm feels at home fighting on the ground. They've been cooped up in trees or on the island or hidden deep in Clan territory in order to stay away from the Underground. But the battle doesn't go well, and Storm starts to regret agreeing to help Gorse. Episode 4 - Newborn Worries (Brownhare episode! <33333) Brownhare doesn't know what to do. Shade's down, and he needs to help her live. But everytime he touches her, he can feel the pain of rejecting her, of seeing her with Gorse, or seeing himself betraying Amberfrost and what he left behind in FireClan. He wants to tell Shade that he loves her, and that they can be mates, but his last decision in FireClan haunts him. Episode 5 - Deep Down Regrets The tactic is different now, and Brownhare was the one who made it up. Completely defensive and there's a lot of flaws in the plan, but Gorse is willing to take it. When start the battle, Storm realizes that Brownhare's not really into it, and she tries to figure out what's really wrong with the brown tom. Episode 6 - Lost in the Midst Everything's going wrong. Brownhare has been helping the Underground, and now the Underground know exactly what they're next move will be. Storm and Gorse must figure out a new way to defeat the Underground, and Brownhare is under close watch. Storm doesn't know what to do anymore. Episode 7 - Come Back Please (Shade episode! :D <3333) Shade couldn't believe her ears. The news about Brownhare had shocked her deeply. She didn't know what to think about the brown tom, and when he wants to talk to her about it... Shade realizes that she has to face this now, or regret her decision forever. Episode 8 - Ready for Revenge The Eagles are finally fighting back, and Gorse tells Storm that the Underground are possibly going to surrender soon. But then it happens. The retaliation. Storm immediately pinpoints Brownhare, and tries to question him, but the brown tom won't tell her what's wrong. Episode 9 - Being Sorry Brownhare confesses everything. Even as he tells Storm and the others what went wrong and how they can fix it, can they do it in time to save the Eagles and possibly the Clans from destruction? Episode 10 - Losing the One You Love They're so close to success, but Brownhare's plan isn't enough to cause a tradegy to happen. Will things ever heal between Shade and Brownhare? Even after the war between the Eagles and the Underground are smoothed out, another problem sprouts...